


abuse

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Flashback, Tragic Past™, but not really???, ghost memory arthur, idk how to describe it, outsiders perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: the Tragic Past© of arthur kirkland from that two chaptered, unfinished untitled fic.the fic where we should get a glimpse of how francis and arthur first met, if i wasnt a lazy asshole. now its unfinished and we will never know.





	abuse

A statement like ' _ Arthur didn't have the best of lives _ ' isn't too far off, but still underestimating the severity of the matter.

 

But still, upholding that one sentence, Arthur felt like walking down memory lane again. Not the nostalgic feels. More like nightmare-based, memory lane. Of course, there are still some good memories, but some make his chest clench and eyes water in anger. He didn't want to delve too much into his past, but after years of therapy sessions, Arthur found his mind wandering back into his past, in third person perspective.

 

The first stroke of Arthur's bad luck was when their father had left them. His mother, his brother and himself was all that he had. A little crooked family of sorts. He was 4 at that time, and he couldn't, for the life of him, remember what he looked like. His mother had descended into a downward spiral, falling into deep depression and alcoholism. Their distant aunt seemed pitied by their situation, and mailed money secretly after finding out her money was wasted by Arthur's mother on more alcohol.

 

She was furious, and had planned to give Arthur's mother a piece of her mind. Then it all started to go downhill. His mother, instead of realizing her mistake and took care of her kids like an  _ actual mother _ , she lashed out at Arthur's aunt with a bottle of alcohol right in front of Scott and him, knocking the woman out cold.

 

Arthur saw himself, shaking and confused in Scott's arms, who was looking at their mum with rage and horror. Arthur blankly looked at himself in his brother's arms, 24 years before and cowering in confused fear. He couldn't blame himself. He was 5, and having seen something so foreign, so  _ wrong _ , at such an early age. Arthur couldn't blame himself. He was too young to understand.

 

He barely registered the angered, rebellious shouts his brother threw their mother's way as he regarded himself in silence. He visited this memory so many times before, but he still flinched when their mother punched Scott across his face, watching as his younger self watch the action in horror, frozen in place on the dirty floor of their home.

 

Their mother started to become more aggressive, constantly blaming him and his brother for their father's leave. She always drank whatever's there, and hit Arthur and his brother whenever she can. The secret money sent by their aunt slowly died out, and the only real kindness Arthur had in his crooked family aside from their aunt was from Scott, who always took care of him and kept him safe from their mother’s wrath.   
  
The last straw Arthur’s mum had was when she locked the both of them in their own basement, treating them like animals and made them sex slaves for two whole years.   
  
In the beginning of the first year, no one wanted to put their dick in a 14 year old’s ass, so the patrons just usually turned to Arthur’s way, their smiles and breath filthy and filled with lust and he hated it, he hated it, he hated it,  _ he hated it,  _ **_he hated it_ ** when their grubby hands started to roam his soft child body, licking his chest and forming hickeys on any available skin.   
  
Arthur watched himself getting raped, treated like an animal, right beside his own brother, who had to watch with seething outrage. He watched himself scream and cry, wriggling out of the flithly men’s grasps and failing, tears of pain pouring out of his glazed emerald eyes as the men pounded into his butt furiously with no signs of stopping, and he can sometimes see the times when he had gotten beaten up when he ‘misbehaved’.   
  
Another year passed, and ⅓ of the men who came to sexually satisfy themselves used Scott as their sex toy. Some were sadistic enough to make Arthur’s 8 year old self watch, and some wanted to fuck them both at the same time. But Arthur was still the highlight of their mother’s little organization. They were both swollen all over, bruised and sweaty and all dried up and  **_broken_ ** .   
  
Arthur’s eyes widened when he saw himself smile innocently at his brother, dried tears glazing his bruised eyes. Scott broke down into a blubbering mess, constantly apologizing to him that he’s not a good enough brother, that he didn’t protect him,  _ that  _ **_he didn’t even try to stop their mother_ ** . Arthur reached out a hand to lay on his brother’s shoulders, which phased right through him. He felt tears gathering at his eyes and he fell to his knees, clutching his chest as sobs racked through him.   
  
His younger self passed out, tired, but still made an effort to come closer to Scott for comfort. Scott crawled on the dirty carpeted floor, not coming close enough to hug him but enough to hold his hand.   
  
Then the door slammed open, revealing their mother nursing a bottle of vodka.  _ Nursing it better than her own children _ , Arthur thought darkly. She slurred over her words loudly as she stepped down the stairs, making the brothers flinch and move back into the wall. Arthur’s younger self cowered and whimpered in fear, while Scott looked at her in utter revulsion and resentment as if she was the devil’s personal wife.   
  
Arthur barely registered what she said, the figures blurring as he felt nauseous all of a sudden. He heard the distant shatter of a bottle, and the screams of his brother. Arthur looked up just in time to see himself get stabbed on the leg by his mother and he closed his eyes tightly, knowing what happens next.   
  
The screams of his brother was all he heard before Arthur opened his eyes. He was outside of their house, kneeling in front of a towel-clad younger version of himself, sitting on the open back of an ambulance. His child-self was staring blankly at him-probably the ground-, barely talking to the paramedic and police officer that approached him.   
  
Arthur stood up and moved aside, opting to sit with him on the ambulance. He then saw a young Francis approach him with a concerned look on his face. His younger self didn’t acknowledged him and continued to look at the ground, until Francis asked him if he was alright.

  
Arthur’s younger self looked at Francis blankly, then averted his gaze and shakily nodded his head. Francis didn’t seem convinced and sat next to him, which made him flinch terribly.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this shit ride and i hope i never wrie rape scenes ever again because that is just d i s g u s t i n g
> 
> kudo comment sriracha


End file.
